FateSpiral
by Cecil Kain Cerberus
Summary: Everything changed after the 3rd Holy Grail War. Several years now, in 2013, the 7th Holy Grail War begins. 14 magi gather in order to claim the right to hold the Holy Grail. Having the rules been longed altered, new classes introduced, and relocated to a larger area in the United States, the War begins. Characters from Fate/zero & stay night present.


**Title**: Fate/spiral  
**Author**: Cecil Kain Cerberus  
**Characters**: canon characters from Fate/stay night and OCs  
**Rating**: T for suggestive themes, violence, language, and over all theme  
**Setting**: AU version of the Holy Grail War  
**Summary**: Behold, the 7th War is upon us. 14 Masters gather in Chicago with one goal in mind. Claim victory in the 7th Holy Grail War and achieve the ultimate prize: the Holy Grail. But not everything is as black and white as it first appears, and it soon becomes apparent that this war is spiraling out of control, threatening not just the participants, but the entire country, and even the world itself. Is there someone brave enough, foolish enough, to become a True Hero, and save us all?  
**Genre**: Supernatural, mystery, action, romance ... Do I seriously need to do this?  
**Special Mention:** Cha's Aegis is such a great friend, and thus, this chapter is dedicated to her. ^-^  
**A/N: **This is a reimagining of the Fate series. I basically rewrote Fate/stay night as how I thought it would happen. Do be noted, that when it comes canon history, everything remains the same up til the end of the Third Holy Grail War. From there, there are massive changes, including new rules, a new location, and new classes. This story contains canon and original characters.

* * *

***Prologue – A Long Winter***

_19 years ago_

The clash of swords rang loudly through the cement walls, cries and bellows of battle echoing through the cinema as two shadows leapt towards each other again and again.

Deep in the shadows stood a man in red. Dark eyes devoid of emotion, he watched carefully both beings locked in combat. These beings, as human as they may first appear as, could no longer be called human, even if they were born and raised as such.

No, these beings were now called Heroic Spirits, legendary figures that stood as catalysts to human history. These two beings were probably the most important forces in history, and he, as a Master, controlled one of them.

No, he scoffed to himself, he didn't control the being in gold. Far from it. It was made clear in the beginning of the year he would have hardships and struggles, trying to keep his wild Servant from acting out and doing as he pleased.

Tohsaka Tokiomi was no fool. He knew at the beginning what this war would require of him. But now, he truly wondered if this was all worth it.

If I hold out just a bit longer, he thought to himself, Gilgamesh can defeat Saber, and then, I only need to give the final order.

Tohsaka checked his right hand again, stroking the red stains on the back of his hand, the markings known only as "Command Seals." Each Master had been given three, but unfortunately he had wasted two before on the Archer class Servant.

He only had one left. That Seal was meant to end Gilgamesh's life, force him to commit suicide. With the final Servant destroyed, the Grail's true calling would be realized. No longer would these silly wars need to happen. The Heaven's Feel would be happen today.

Shifting the mask on his face, he was so tempted to throw that wretched thing away. But no, he must follow the rules of this Godforsaken war for just a little longer. So close. So very close.

On the other side of the giant cinema, stood another man, dressed in black, and bearing a different agenda. Unlike Tohsaka, this man, Kiritsugu Emiya, did not desire the Grail. His heart was set on one goal only.

Destroy the wicked creation of man, damning the war into ultimate failure.

As both men willed their Servants to dominate the other, the Heroic Spirits clashed again, sparks rising from the blades.

"Come now, Saber! Enough of these games. Just say yes!"

"Never!" The one dressed in blue, furred robes and gray steel covering the small stature, heaved the large, glowing sword above the opponent, bringing it down quickly in one swing.

The opponent, clad head to foot in golden armor, his golden locks jolted up like a flame, parried the assault easily to the side with a huff. Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, the Golden Ruler of Uruk, was not one to be bested, even by the legendary King Arthur.

Even though the small figure that stood before him bore the appearance of a young man, Gilgamesh knew better. Arthur was truly a woman, her various plates of metal and cloth hide the feminine from all but Gilgamesh's preying eyes. Her green eyes did not hold the gentle light of a homey wife, but that of a warrior, hardened by bloodshed and death.

Her face was stern, strict, allowing not even the fatigue to eat away at her resolve to beat the man that blocked her path. But that's what Gilgamesh loved best about her. The way she brought the spark to the battlefield, a new flare that he only saw once, in another. Even more so was her doomed fate, her persistence to save her precious country from destruction.

Gilgamesh knew first hand what consequence came to those who bore such folly. Yet he could not hide his glee in her apparent destruction. He wanted to be there, to see her crumble before his very eyes, to see the bitter tears stream down her cheeks as he kissed them away in their bed, naked to each other.

Yes, Gilgamesh had more than one desire for this womanly king. And none of them were of pure intent.

Having yet another swing of Excalibur blocked by one of Gilgamesh's treasures, Saber took a strained step back and accidently lost her footing for a fraction of a second.

That was all Gilgamesh needed.

"Come and be mine!" he hollered, the golden sword in his hand following the long, straight arc to her head.

* * *

_Present Day_

She awoke in a start, clinging the sheets close as her mind slowly drug itself out of the nightmarish hell. Once her frantic, wandering eyes saw she was still in her bedroom, still safe, she heaved a sigh, flopping back onto the bed.

Another memory, she thought warily. How many of these do I need to experience?

Of course, no one gave her an answer. Something she was quite used to by now. Bringing her left hand up to her face, she saw the faint markings of the Command Seals.

The signs of a Master.

Lucky her.

Blinking slowly, she whispered, not daring to wake her roommate, "Vanguard?"

The Heroic Spirit merely scoffed by her side, suspended in air in spirit form. Catching sight of his golden hair in her periphery vision, she muttered, "You're an asshole, ya know that?"

The now Vanguard class Servant merely snorted, turning away.

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face after his reaction. One small victory at a time. Baby steps.

A chill ran down her spine. Turning in the bunk, she peeked out of the window, which happened to be the same spot her Servant was looking out.

"It's snowing," he said in a dull voice. She hummed.

"It's been a long winter, huh?"


End file.
